Ordinary Day
by tikkul
Summary: After the series finishes, what is it like for Izumi and Hikaru? None of the owning of the characters....


Hikaru was a glorified mess. Her room was trashed, and Izumi was missing. Again.

She let out a sigh, her short bangs falling into her eyes. Izumi had been getting these nasty tendencies to leave, if only for an hour or so. But he'd just up and disappear. Hikaru knew no exact explanation, but it might have something to do with her apartment being a royal sty. That had a clear reason. Sumiko had gotten pregnant a short while ago, thanks to Hikaru never fixing her, and puppies were a big thing. They tore up stuff and made huge messes where ever they happened to be. Izumi must just have been fed up with the animals and had left to get some fresh, not dogy-fied air. Sumiko trotted out from under Hikaru's bed, one rambunctious pup being carted in her jowls. She looked up, not surprised but questioning. Seeming to say 'What are we going to do now? I can't keep them this calm forever.' Hikaru sighed once more. She took of her jacket and pulled open a nearby drawer, finding an apron folded neatly inside it. Suiting up for yet another job, as if acting wasn't draining enough, she proceeded to clean house, ending the foray with a nice even six bags of garbage. She stood strait, wiping her forehead and sighing in relief. Just as her silent celebration commenced, the door opened, and she could hear footsteps approaching. Turning, she say Izumi with a large bag in one hand, and a somewhat smaller on in the other.

"Hikaru, I didn't think you'd be home yet." He smiled, almost sheepishly. Hikaru wondered why.

"Yes, I had gotten off early, I'm exhausted, but I can't live in such a messy place. What did you get?" She returned the grin, stepping closer to pear into the bags.

Izumi pulled his arms farther away, shielding the purchases from his lover. "It's a secret. You have to give me something to find out." He teased.

"No way, just tell me!" Hikaru wined back. She was to tired to ply his games.

"Um… no. I'll tell you that this one's dinner, you look like you're about to keel over, but this other one," He raised his hand to indicate the larger package, "Is for later. So eat now." Setting down the 'SECRET' item, Izumi led Hikaru to the dining room, where he placed the food on the table and went to the cupboard to get out plates. Hikaru occupied herself with getting utensils, and then sat at the table, watching as Izumi served them both up some food.

"I saw Habashi-san today at my shoot. He was with Kurobe-san. It was… interesting." Hikaru bit her lip. Habashi still had not given up on her, despite Hikaru's obvious relationship with Izumi.

Izumi noticed the concerned look on Hikaru's face."Oh?" Irritation shown through his voice.

"Yes. He invited me- us to a party tomorrow night. A small thing, no media. It's private get-together to celebrate his and Kurobe-san's anniversary. They have been partners in the business for a while now, almost 5 years." She smiled, trying to dull the edge in Izumi's tone.

"I see. Would you like to go?" Probing was a difficult thing for Izumi, he had trouble masking feelings, but if he must, he could manage.

Hikaru furrowed her brow. Taking a bite off her spoon, she chewed in contemplation.

"I don't know. I think I would like to go, if I were with you. Maybe it could discourage Habashi-san from his current task at wooing me. But then again, he could be just as desperate as Kurobe-san, but with a cooler façade. Would you like to go?"

Izumi narrowed his eyes. The thought of that bastard Habashi being anywhere near Hikaru got his testosterone pumping fast. It was a territorial thing, a protective thing, a jealous, selfish thing; or, maybe just that Izumi-thing. He did have a pretty hot temper.

"If it means showing you off to a bunch of arrogant black ties and cocktail dresses, definitely." Izumi smirked. He could be very childish sometimes.

Hikaru flushed at that; a reaction that caused Izumi to smile wider. He still had a way with world that could return Hikaru back into that cute little girl he fell in love with.

"Alright, time for a trade. What will you give to me to see what I'm giving to you?" Izumi stood, as if proposing a major business deal. Hikaru thought for a moment, the food giving her strength to play along.

"I'm willing to give you… 2 kisses." She offered.

Izumi pouted. "But Hikaru, this is worth much more than two!" He complained.

"Okay.." Hikaru wagered, "How about 5 kisses?"

Izumi smirked. "Still not good enough Hikaru!"

Exasperated, Hikaru gave up. "Well what could be worth so much Izumi? What do you want from me?"

Izumi turned to leave the dining room. Within moments he was back with the larger bag, and was pulling out several collars and an envelope. He handed the paper to her.

Hikaru's eyes widened with curiosity, and she gracelessly opened the letter. Inside was the deed to a house.

He eyes welled up with tears as she looked to Izumi for answers.

"I think there is no longer enough room for our family, so we need the space." Izumi gestured to the 5 rambunctious puppies that were now playing in the room under their feet. He walked over to Hikaru, eyes soft now, and full of genuine adoration.

"Hikaru," He spoke softly, now on one knee before her, "Will you give me your heart, and live with me in this house? There is space for Sumiko and her family, and maybe, some day, for our own family…" Izumi trailed off, his eyes locked onto his love's, pleading.

"W…What?" Hikaru's voice was a mere whisper, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Izumi stood, suddenly. "Mushroom head, I love you. I want you to be mine." He was blushing now, and his voice had gotten sharp again, having been so open and venerable. Grabbing Hikaru's wrist, he pulled her into an embraced, muttering into her hair. "So why are you crying?"

Hikaru couldn't believe it. She was crying, and she was happy about it. "Izumi you idiot. You already had my heart. I'm yours already. You didn't have to get me a house for it." She looked up at him, her face contorted into a glare she thought to be menacing.

Izumi trembled, or so she though. Pulling away, he turned his back on her as well… and started laughing. "You think you're terrifying, don't you."

Hikaru reddened. "What with the change in tone? For your all lovey dovey with me and now you're laughing?" Her manner of speaking hardened.

Izumi turned and took Hikaru by the hand, leading her out of the dining room now and into the living room. Hikaru now found herself on the couch under this bipolar boy of hers.

"I will always be madly in love with you, Hikaru. Got it? And this house isn't to by your affection, it's to show mine. Be with me forever." His eyes were so serious, but Hikaru resisted looking away.

"And a day, Izumi. Got it?" She retorted, smiling. Their lips met now, and all Hikaru could think about was Izumi, their future, and out of the corner of her eye, one of Sumiko's pup squatting over Izumi's favorite jacket….


End file.
